imaginarybeybladefandomcom-20200215-history
Wing Cygnus 85XF
Wing Cygnus 85XF is an Attack-Type Beyblade that was released in Special Random Booster Vol. 1 Rage Tiger. Face Bolt: Cygnus The Face Bolt depicts Cygnus/Cycnus, one of the 88 constellations in space. Cygnus is Latin for "swan" and in Greek mythology, Cycnus was a son of Ares whom confronted Hercales to a battle; as a result, Cycnus was killed. The design features the head of Cycnus looking to the left, alongside an illusion of the swan, Cygnus. It is coloured a light blue with a darker blue outline inside of a white circle whilst on a black Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Cygnus Cygnus appears a translucent aquamarine in colour with designs of a swan's wings opposite each other. It also features extensions of the swan's wings coloured a darker translucent light blue. 4D Fusion Wheel: Wing *'Total Weight:' 45.1 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 16.6 grams Wing's Metal Frame highly resembles the Metal Frame that of Blitz. As they are both circular with various triangular protrusions. Wing contains three of these protrusions whereas, Blitz has three with three square-like indents; Wing does not carry these indents however. These protrusions fill the gaps created by the Core's wings which in turn make it resemble Blitz. Wing's Metal Frame does appear more thicker than Blitz's though and smaller. Just like Blitz, it can be rotated to change between Modes. Additionally, Wing's Metal Frame features a black arrow that helps determine which Mode, Wing is to go in. Core *'Weight:' 28.5 grams Wing's Core features three-wings with a gap between them, this gives Wing's Core a high resemblance to Storm and Spiral due to this. As with all Pegasis-related Beys, the wings have the distinct appearance of a Pegasus' wings but these wings appear to be thin when viewed from the inside. Wing's Core also has the numbers, "0", "1", and "2". These are used to help determine the Mode, Wing will use. When compared to Big Bang there are noticeable differences. Wing does not contain a PC Frame which Big Bang does and the wings on Wing are thinner and more slanted. Wing also carries the gap-filling protrusions where Big Bang does not. Wing has three different Modes and each can be switched by simply rotating Wing's Metal Frame over Wing's Core. They are as follows, "Ironclad Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes onto "0". "Mortal Blow Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes on "1". Lastly, is "Pound Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes on "2". There is no difference, design-wise between the Modes. The only thing that differs is weight distribution; In Ironclad Attack Mode, it is balanced, but when in Mortal Blow Attack Mode and Pound Attack Mode, it is imbalanced. Wing was designed to deliver a powerful "One Strike" attack that delivers recoil upon contact; the recoil supposedly comes from the triangular protrusions. However, Wing works best in Defense-Type combos, or when paired with BD145 and MB, it is a great Balance custom. This is because of both the weight and diameter of Wing, along with how well balanced (or out of balance in Mode 1 and 2) the Wheel is. Also since Wing suffers the same reason as why Dark is terrible for Attack; their wings are too closely-packed together to conduct any real damage to the opposing Bey. Spin Track: 85 *'Weight:' 0.86 grams 85 is currently, the lowest Spin Track and thus, the best Spin Track for low attackers due to it's Attack and Stamina capabilities. It is a top-tier Spin Track. However, it's low height causes it to scrape the Stadium floor multiple times when it starts to lose Stamina. Due to this, some Bladers prefer to use 90 over 85. However, if placed with taller Performance Tips, like HF/S or RF, it can avoid floor scrapes as much as possible. Although 85 can be countered with Spin Tracks like TH170 and 230, it still remains as an excellent Spin Track for Attack-Type customizations. Performance Tip: Xtreme Flat (XF) *'Weight:' 0.70 grams Extreme Flat is the widest Flat Performance Tip, currently available (second being WF). Extreme Flat has fast and aggressive movement, equal to that of Right Rubber Flat. Although having more Stamina than Right Rubber Flat due to being plastic, it is not as fast as Right Rubber Flat, which is made of rubber, which gives it more friction with the Stadium floor. Nevertheless, Extreme Flat is a great Performance Tip for Attack-Type Beyblades, and is top-tier at that. Special Moves Ice Wing - Cygnus' Fusion Wheel glows blue and begins to rapidly barrge the opponent with great force. Category:Attack-Types Category:Beyblades